


Heaven Isn't for Everyone...

by Slothbeans



Series: Pepperony Week 2019 [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Angels, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Fallen Angels, Heaven, Pepperony - Freeform, Pepperony Week, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric, Tony is alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 21:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20160232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slothbeans/pseuds/Slothbeans
Summary: Tony Stark finds himself at the pearly gates of paradise, his body healed and large feathering wings growing from his body. He's done it. He's earned his place in Heaven. But he'd much rather be back at home with his family.(An Endgame - Fix-it Fic)





	Heaven Isn't for Everyone...

Heaven is alright.

It's excessively clean and serine, with very little disobedience. There's no injuries, limps, or scars on any of the population. Everyone is in perfect health as they wait for their loved ones to join them in this paradise of a place.

But Tony Stark feels entirely out of place. He's not used to living without any pain in his chest or misery from the removed shrapnel of his heart. His chest is smooth and bare, not a single mark to show for his time on Earth. He's so used to being human - a being of misery and sickness - that this paradise he's been rewarded feels unnatural and fake.

Paradise is also very white and clean, something that the man can't stand. The glistening of his pearly white wings is quite the contrast from his life on Earth. It takes some adjustment for the man to become used to the milky walls of the buildings, the feeling of the bright blue sky that stretches endlessly above them, and the spotless garments he's expected to wear. 

It's a stark contrast from his life on Earth, the feeling of a job well done long from his tired bones. The success after he fixes a difficult puzzle - grime, and oil under his fingers from working on engines. The way he wipes his work stained hands across his t-shirt after a job well done. The way that things are broken on Earth, the way they need his help. Nothing ever breaks in Heaven.

Tony has some friends here, though none of his birth family have made it. None of them lived a selfless life, dedicating themselves to helping others, or sacrificing their own greater good to keep society safe. That's what Tony Stark did, after all. He may have been selfish and unruly in the beginning parts of his life, but when it came down to his grand decision, he put everyone else above himself and saved the world.

He spends a lot of time with Natasha since they both gave their all and earned a place here. She's the one person who was excited to see him here, even greeted him at the pearly gates. She's lived a long life - one also filled with abuse and hardships that she never really deserved - and she's ready to finally be at peace. She can take some time to rest and experience pleasure.

But Tony can't be happy with that. He feels unfulfilled. The father was only just getting a taste for family life, only starting to experience a hero free lifestyle with his beautiful wife and daughter. Five quick years of love, with the two most magical women in the world. He loved them - loves them - with all his heart. That's why using the infinity stones was the most difficult decision of his life. 

Yet it was also the easiest. Thanos would have ripped the universe at its seams without Tony's intervention. Everyone he loved would have been destroyed - Happy, Pepper, Morgan, Harley, Peter. Every single person he'd ever loved would be dead. 

So he really had no choice. At least the universe was now safe, and his daughter is surrounded by caring heroes that will keep her safe. They still have a chance to build a life without him.

It hurts that Tony won't be there for her. But at least his family is safe.

"You did the right thing. You saved the world, Tony."

Tony knows how right the spy is. He can't deny how smart she is. She's clearly observed his turmoil over the last few months, seeing how complicated this process has been for him. And she just wants him to settle in, but she also knows that was never the way for Tony Stark.

The pair forms a never ending bond in their shared loss. Her advice and comfort have become vital to surviving his grief, but there's a part inside Tony that always hurts. There's a large chunk of the man missing. He can't accept any of this, can't take such a reward after his moment of sacrifice. 

He would much rather be at home with his family. "I know. And I'm thankful. I really am. It just hurts so much."

It shouldn't be possible. This place that Tony's found himself in is beyond most people's wildest dreams. There isn't supposed to be any pain or suffering here. He's not supposed to be able to hurt like this. He's weighed down by the burden of his loss.

Tony would trade his wings and the rest of his everlasting life in Heaven for just one more chance at a life on Earth.

-

"This isn't something we traditionally allow. It's very uncalled for Mr. Stark."

"I know. I'm not sure if you've heard, but if you've reviewed my life on Earth, I'm kind of the king of bad decisions and uncalled for changes. They didn't call me Merchant of Death for nothing."

The angel isn't amused by the man's musings. He actually fluffs his wing feathers in annoyance, somethings that Tony's resisted from day one of this magical disneyland knock off. He refuses to use his wings for anything besides basic instincts that he can't ignore. Using his wings would mean accepting the situation around him.

"I don't think we've ever had a situation where an angel wants to leave. Are you not happy? Is there something else we could be providing you with to improve your life here?"

"This isn't my home. I just want to go home."

"We can't keep you here against your will. No one can force you to stay here."

"That's it? I can just go home to my family?"

"You can, though it's not that simple. If you make that choice, you'll be giving up everything you've earned here. The ultimate reward for all of humanity, given up because of selfishness and greed. Leaving this place goes against everything we expect angels to believe in. You'll be stripped of your status and will not be welcomed back, no matter what deeds you perform on Earth."

"Then I'd like to leave. Send me home."

"Anthony Edward Stark. I need you to understand. You'll be given a chance to go back and continue your life, but if you die for any reason, whether it be hero business or old age, you'll be sent to the other place. You'll spend the rest of your days living out your existence in Hell."

Tony knows the kind of people he surrounds himself with. His family definitely won't be going to the bad place. They're good people that will definitely earn a spot in Heaven one day: Pepper Potts, Morgan Stark, and Peter Parker.

Tony could just be a good angel and wait for them to join him in Heaven, but he can't stand one more day of watching them suffer while he could be down there doing something. 

Pepper deserves a marriage where she doesn't have to worry about her husband sacrificing himself. Peter deserves a dad after so many lost father figures. And Morgan deserves a life with her dad supporting her around every turn. His family deserves the best.

"Send me home."

-

Tony knows exactly where he'll take the plunge through the clouds. He should be able to squeeze through this small gap in the shadows, then he just needs to spread his wings and glide down towards his home. It won't be long until he's holding his family again.

This place is unique to him, the closest home that he's had in this dreary place. A particular unbusy hole in the clouds that lies precisely over the dirty New York City. Most angels don't spend time here. Watching the grimy, broken city really isn't the most exciting way to spend the afterlife.

Tony knows it isn't prime real estate. He admitted it the first time he showed the spot to Natasha. He'd even spent most of his life avoiding the grime streets of New York himself. It isn't a beautiful city to look at. And it's even worse to smell and listen to.

But this small hole in the clouds resides right over Stark Tower. A place where his mentee spends most of his time patrolling now. More often than not, when Tony looks through the tiny peek hole to watch the hero patrol the city, he's disappointed to find Spider-Man sitting on the top of the tower doing nothing. 

Not nothing. Contemplating maybe? 

Definitely grieving and hurting.

This is where Tony will spend his last moments in paradise. It will be the last time he ever sees Natasha and spends the day alongside her. He will miss his friend dearly, but he knows she's safe now. Hopefully, she can understand, and can maybe even forgive him.

The angel spreads his wings one final time, taking a quick moment to look around one more time. He watches as his feathers dance in the wind behind him. He listens are the slight breeze cuts around his halo. Yet there's not a single bit of hesitance in Tony. He's sure in the decision he's making.

Tony throws himself through the hole, closing his eyes as the wind battles against him. He keeps his wings spread, the massive limbs slowing his descent towards the Earth. He can feel the blasting of the world around him as it rushes through every single one of his feathers and the wind whistles through his ears.

This is it. There's no going back now.

-

Peter spends most of his patrols here. He sometimes has the energy for a few missions or robberies, but the idea of fighting crime in this suit has a tendency to send him spiraling. The idea of his mentor working so hard to protect him, but to only die, only hurts the boy more. He's had a bit of doubt in his superhero lifestyle lately, which rips him apart because he knows the world needs a new Iron Man.

High up in the safety of the recently sold Stark Tower, the boy has a chance to work through his feelings and think through his decisions. He listens to the bustling of New York to distract him from the tears that always seem to force their way through. He finds comfort in his city.

At least up this high, the boy can take off his mask and attempt to work through his misery in relative peace, without the worry from his aunt and girlfriend. They've been so concerned for him that they've barely given him a moment in peace. He just needs time to be alone.

He can understand where they're coming from. Sometimes the height gives him thoughts that he has to resist. He would never act on them - he has a little girl to protect now in Tony's absence - but they leak into his mind sometimes, mixed with layers of grief and sorrow.

This particular day is a rough one. Peter's saved two animals from a burning fire, but simple burns have danced their way across Peter's arm. They aren't painful, and they're quickly healing, but they resemble a pattern all too similar to the damage Tony received when snapping the infinity stones. A quick glance in a shiny store window sends the boy spiraling and sobbing at the top of Stark Tower.

But something is different tonight. It draws the boy from his sorrows, distracts him long enough to give his tearful eyes a break. Beyond the movement of the city and the whistling of the wing, there's a new sound.

The sound of wings?

Not bird wings, though. These are much larger, the sound of their flight much more resistant against the winds, and less aerodynamic than anything Peter's ever heard before. Something not actually built for long-distance flight.

Peter tries to look up as his ears twitch to pinpoint the sound, but the sun is blinding in his already sore eyes. He tries to block the brightness out with his good hand, but the figure is coming to him too quickly for his eyes to adjust. It's only a few seconds later that someone lands next to Peter at full force, taking the pose that his mentor was so known for - the famous pose of Iron Man.

The figure looks so similar. There's a quick flare of hope in Peter's body before the boy forces himself to push it back down. He can't stand to be hurt again. Not so soon. Not after the death of his Uncle Ben, or the loss of Tony Stark, or the disappointment that was Quinton Beck. There's only so much hurt a young man can take in one year.

Peter is sure that he's hallucinating from dehydration or stress. It's the only possible Scientific answer. He squeezes his eyes shut to block out the winged figure that stands before him, fully convinced that this is a nightmare that he'll wake up from any moment.

"Hey, kiddo," he hears anyway. "Can I get a hug?"

Peter opens his eyes and takes in the beauty that is Tony Stark. There are no longer wings surrounding his figure, but there's also no burns where Peter remembered them. There's no fried smell of flesh as the man's arm, and face rots away. No more pain in the man's expression. He is healed.

Even if this isn't Peter's Tony, the boy can't resist it any longer. He throws himself into the man's arms. 

And at that moment, Peter knows this is his Tony Stark. It's the same hug that he received in the battle all those months ago, the same desperation of a man that's lost so much in his lifetime, and the same appreciation for all things good. This is the Tony Stark the boy loves so much.

Peter can't help but sob into the man's arms, the tears flowing once again at full force once.

"I know, Peter," the man says soothingly as he rubs the boy's back. "I'm home now."

-

Tony's has made it back to Earth. He's back with his son. The man's overjoyed to see Peter once again, to hold the boy close and never think of letting him go. He will never let Peter go again.

Even though the man feels broken with his wings stripped from his backside, there's a joy inside him that fills the hole in his heart. He no longer misses his family and feels hopeless. He finally has a reason worth living again.

He just needs to see his wife and daughter now.

This isn't something he can do over the phone. Tony understands how difficult it would be for them to accept - he's lucky that Peter reacted so well - and he knows they deserve to meet him face to face. It may be a bit longer for him to get towards their lakeside cabin, but it's the right thing to do.

The day trip is unbearable. Peter takes the day off school to drive to the out of state cabin, but it's a long trip that gives Tony too much time to think. He misses Natasha and the chance to spend eternity with his family in paradise one day, but he knows this is for the best.

At least Peter's called ahead, so the two can guarantee the women will be there. Tony Stark doesn't think he could stand a second more away from them than he has to. He misses his wife so much that he can barely eat or sleep, though it's been months since he's had to do so and the actions feel weird to his newly found human body. He practically throws himself at the house when they arrive, though he does force himself to hover nervously at the door for a bit longer than necessary.

"Tony?" 

The whisper comes through the screen door when it's barely open, shock in the woman's voice. She freezes as she waits for confirmation. "Is it really you?"

Peter nods. He gives her the go-ahead to let her emotions down. The whole family is going to be together again.

Pepper throws herself into his arms, tears falling down his newly bought outfit. It doesn't matter, though. Tony couldn't care less. With his wife held firmly against him, and the sound of his little girl running down the stairs towards him, Tony can't help but reflect on the life he's given up. He was right all along.

The man of iron snapped his fingers to keep his loved ones safe. It's an act he would perform a hundred times over, but he desperately hopes he never has to repeat again. With a new age of Avengers happening and the danger of Thanos long behind him, he can spend some time with his family now. He can be a proper father.

Yea. Tony Stark definitely made the right choice in the end.

Heaven is alright, but Earth is filled with endless potential and the comfort of his family.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also follow me on tumblr too. My username is [@slothbeans](https://slothbeans.tumblr.com/)
> 
> If you like the story, please leave a review. It really helps me stay motivated, especially since this is my passion project and a major undertaking for me. <3


End file.
